


Consumed

by litadragoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Be gentle, Hanzo thinking about what jesse does to him, M/M, My First Fanfic, mentions of Genji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litadragoon/pseuds/litadragoon
Summary: Hanzo Shimada was a very logical man but when it comes to Jesse Mccree he is lost in what he thinks and as their bodies become one he cant help but think of the Gunslinger
aka Hanzo thoughts about the Fool while they do the do





	

Hanzo Shimada was sure that he was caught in some type of dream but he was proven time after time that he was neither dead nor dreaming, the way that Mccree made him forget his troubles, it frightened him as he was pulled more into the others spell of witty banter or sweet nothings whispered into the back of his neck that he was sure he would lose his head if he didn’t have the others touch…..

What was this man?

Devil?

Saint?

Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of the other pure like that, McCree having as much blood on his hands as the older Shimada did….though soaked in blood his hands were gentle when they moved over Hanzo skin the first time the made love. So gentle that it made Hanzo shudder and fake irritation so the other would just get on with it but the Fool just laughed and told him they had time before kissing down his body and bringing the eldest dragon into a world of white and pure ecstasy.

 

Time was something that Hanzo dreaded, his greatest sin crawling into his mind, the blood of Genji soaked into his skin and poisoning him till he was nothing more than a drunk man sobbing into his sheets. And though his brother forgave him and acted like they had never parted Hanzo was still heavy with guilt and shame….shame that words would never heal and even time could not make into scars.

 

McCree was different then time or words, his lips searing into the others skin and pulling life into Hanzo once again as they lay on the cowboys bed, one lazy afternoon. The others skilled fingers, flesh and metal alike, digging into his thighs as the others skilled mouth swallowed him whole and he moaned in pleasure his fingers tangling into the others surprisingly soft hair. The dragons rumbled into his mind, not words but feelings towards the other that Hanzo could only pin down as Mine and Hungry…..hungry to consume the other….Hanzo cried out as he came not have his mind where it should be and he soon was muttering slurred apologize and aoft pets to the others hair. But in true Mccree fashion he swallowed what he could licked his lips, giving Hanzo a wink and a sexy low “its fine Darling” before moving up Hanzo sensitive body. Each kiss and touch was maddening and he growled at the other to hurry and claim him….make Hanzo his, but a hot kiss that tasted of himself and cigar smoke quieted him into a moaning mess. Jesse pulled away panting lightly and with that stupid grin pulling Hanzo’s body closer and grinding his hips oh so slowly against the assassins that Hanzo gasped and arched against him, hands gripping onto tan strong shoulders. 

“Im here ta please darling but I don’t want it to end just yet….hold on just a bit longer, the rodeo is just beginning.”

Hanzo couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as the other kissed up and down his neck and Hanzo hands ran over the others back the dragons purring in his mind and his eye closing,

Yes… Yes this is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank guys so much for reading! This was my first fanfiction and Im sorry that its so short! might make this multi chapters! Please leave a comment and tell me what ya think! Much love!


End file.
